List of episodes
1. It Came from the Sub-Basement / Beast of Show / Edgar's Satchel: Getting Antsy. 2. Gross Inspection / Bolty, The Friendly Robot / Ellen's Horrorscopes: Them Bones. 3. Trickery Dickery Clock / Dr. Edgar and Dr. Ellen / The Secret Life of Pet: Viva Pet. 4. Picture Imperfect / Pasta Their Prime / Nod's Public Access: Stephanie's "How to Be Like Me". 5. Commander in Stripes / Ellen vs. Slug / The All-Knowing Head of Poe: An Eggcellent Question. 6. For Art's Sake / The Game's Afootie / Heimertz's Family Album: His First Accordion. 7. To the Moon / A Midsummer's Nightmare / Heimertz's Family Album: The Mustache. 8. Scam Artist Shuffle / Bob's Limbs / The Secret Life of Pet: Trip to Atlantis. 7. To the Moon / A Midsummer's Nightmare / Heimertz's Family Album: The Mustache 8. Scam Artist Shuffle / Bob's Limbs / The Secret Life of Pet: Trip to Atlantis. 9. Bon Voyage, Stephanie / Prankly Speaking / The All Knowing Head of Poe: Star Crazy. 10. Twinvasion / Here, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty / Ellen's Horrorocopes: Feet of Fate. 11. Prankster Wannabe / Satchel Bandits / Edgar's Satchel: Lepre-Conned. 12. Rare Birds Fiends / Prank Insurance / The All Knowing Head of Poe: Sisters. 13. Little Stephanie Nightingale / Off the Deep End / Edgar's Satchel: Melon-Go-Round. 14. The Amazing Edgarini / Wax Removal / The Secret Life of Pet: Hard-Boiled Pet. 15. Grownups Behaving Badly / The Eyes Have It / The Secret Life of Pet: Alien Abduction. 16. It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Scientist / Long-Term Parking / Ellen's Horrorscopes: The New Look. 17. Pranker's Block / The Barracuda Whisperer / The Secret Life of Pet: Dogfight. 18. Parents' Night / Pet in Love / The All-Knowing Head of Poe: Sweet on You. 19. When You Wish Upon a Well / Baby Talk / Nod's Limbs' Public Address: Pet-o-Matic. 20. The Manners Marathon / Ellen's Secret Admirer / Ellen's Horrorscopes: Thanks for Muffin. 21. Viva La Trash / The Expert / Heimertz's Family Album: Something's Fishy. 22. Suspect Inspection / Radio Free Nod's Limbs / Nod's Limbs' Public Access: Edgar's House of Whatcha. 23. Signed, Sealed, Delivered / Study Time / Edgar's Satchel: Buzz Off. 24. Nod's Limbs Finest / Nuggets of Stupidity / The Secret Life of Pet: Hang Tendril. Specials 1. Accept No Substitutes. 2. Crushed. 3. Trick or Twins (Special). 4. Cold Medalists. |EpisodeNumber= 1 |ShortSummary= The twins try to thwart an annual re-enactment / Pet is turned invisible by an experiment. / The twins want to sneak into Knightleigh Manor. }} |EpisodeNumber= 1 |ShortSummary= Edgar and Ellen find a gigantic spider living in their sub-basement. Although they get rid of it, swarms of other bugs attack them. / The twins enter Pet into a dog competition, determined to beat Stephanie and her poodle. / A viewers dares Edgar to prank someone using shaving cream, fire ants and toothpaste. Edgar targets the Mayor, but he's not the only target. }} |EpisodeNumber= 2 |ShortSummary= Stephanie tries to get a safety inspector to condemn the twins' house, regarding it as dangerous. How far will Edgar and Ellen go to save their home? / Edgar invents a robot to do evil deeds but instead the robot is obsessed with cleaning. The twins will have to stop it from ruining their favorite spot, Gadget Graveyard. / Ellen reads chicken bones and tells the Mayor he'll be going on a trip soon. }} |EpisodeNumber= 3 |ShortSummary= Edgar invents a remote that controls time. / A group of new-age people camp out on Edgar and Ellen's lawn. / Pet dreams that he is a hero. }} |EpisodeNumber= 4 |ShortSummary= A film crew wants to shoot a horror film at the mansion. / The twins conspire to keep a restaurant from cooking the world's longest linguine noodle, but their plan soon backfires. / Stephanie hosts a cable show, and the twins sabotage it by making her look ugly during a makeover. }} |EpisodeNumber= 5 |ShortSummary= Ellen becomes student body president after a prank gone wrong,turns out to be quite a tyrant and Edgar and Stephanie will have to work together in order for Ellen to stop being crazy over power./ Ellen battles a destructive slug in her garden, refusing Edgar's help. / Pet takes the twins back in time. }} |EpisodeNumber= 6 |ShortSummary= Ellen's prank is mistaken as a piece of art by the school's art teacher, so she becomes a star in the school. / The twins challenge each other in a game seeing who can prank the most people in Nod's Limbs. / Heimertz is part of a circus act. }} |EpisodeNumber= 7 |ShortSummary= The twins act like they are space recruiters. / Stephanie tries to embarrass Ellen. / Heirmertz is teased for not having his mustache in a family picture. }} |EpisodeNumber= 8 |ShortSummary=Scam artists come to Nod's Limbs and play by their own rules. / Edgar and Ellen enter a "Mayor for a day" contest. / Pet goes down the drain. }} |EpisodeNumber= 9 |ShortSummary= Edgar and Ellen get Stephanie banished to a boarding school but soon realize that pranking is no fun with her gone. / Edgar and Ellen prank each other so they can win a contest. / Poe explains how stars stay in the sky. }} |EpisodeNumber= 10 |ShortSummary= Edgar and Ellen plan a fake alien invasion. / Edgar and Ellen get a cat which replaces Pet. / Ellen predicts Stephanie's future by reading her feet. }} |EpisodeNumber= 11 |ShortSummary= A boy called Irwin tries to become a prankster. / Edgar and Ellen must find Edgar's satchel after it is stolen. / Edgar meets a mischievous leprechaun. }} |EpisodeNumber= 12 |ShortSummary= Edgar acts like a rare bird. / Edgar and Ellen sell prank insurance to the town. / Poe gets a sister. }} |EpisodeNumber= 13 |ShortSummary= Stephanie hurts Ellen. / The twins try to ruin a swimming demonstration. / Edgar shoots watermelons. }} |EpisodeNumber= 14 |ShortSummary= Edgar becomes popular because of escaping handcuffs / Edgar and Ellen steal a wax statue of Stephanie / Pet acts like a detective after Edgar's prank is ruined. }} |EpisodeNumber= 15 |ShortSummary= Edgar and Ellen rewrite Judith's newest parenting guide / Ellen loses her eyesight after a prank goes wrong / Pet gets stuck in a vacuum. }} |EpisodeNumber= 16 |ShortSummary= Edgar clones himself / Edgar creates a scientific golf club / Ellen helps one of Stephanie's friends with love advice. }} |EpisodeNumber= 17 |ShortSummary= Edgar is in a pranker's block / The twins help Miles Knightleigh stop his stardom / Pet thinks about what it would be like if he were a World War I fighter pilot. }} |EpisodeNumber= 18 |ShortSummary= Principal Mulberry wants to see Edgar and Ellen's parental figure: Heimertz / Pet loses a mop he was wooing, the twins try to track it down / Poe investigates the identity of a viewer's crush and find out it is someone closer to them than they think. }} |EpisodeNumber= 19 |ShortSummary= A wishing well grants everyone's wishes / Ellen turns Edgar into a baby again / Pet is a cleaning product. }} |EpisodeNumber= 20 |ShortSummary= Edgar and Ellen enter the Manner's Marathon contest / Ellen discovers someone has a crush on her / Ellen predicts a bad future for Buffy's muffins. }} |EpisodeNumber= 21 |ShortSummary= Stephanie tries to destroy the Gadget Graveyard / Stephanie hires a prank expert to deal with Edgar and Ellen / Heimertz crushes on a mermaid. }} |EpisodeNumber= 22 |ShortSummary= Edgar's cold stops him from pranking / Ellen becomes a DJ / Pet meets a sewer monster. }} |EpisodeNumber= 23 |ShortSummary= One of the twins' pranks gets the mailman fired / Edgar and Ellen compete against another set of twins for entry to the Twinstitute / Edgar puts a zombie and a beehive into a port-o-potty. }} |EpisodeNumber= 24 |ShortSummary= The twins ride along with the police / Edgar and Ellen think they find gold on their property / Pet is flushed down the toilet }} |EpisodeNumber= S1 |ShortSummary= It's springtime in Nod's Limbs, and love is in the air, but Edgar and Ellen refuse to breathe the rotten stench of romance. But when Edgar suddenly falls head over heels for the new girl in town, Ursula, Ellen must find a way to split up the lovebirds and save her brother from a crushing heartbreak. }} |EpisodeNumber= S3 |ShortSummary= Edgar and Ellen create catastrophe on Halloween }} |EpisodeNumber= S4 |ShortSummary= Edgar and Ellen get substitutes }} |} Category:Episodes